


Lets Have a Drink

by Akaisha_Loire



Series: (My) Immortal: Web Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (My) Immortal: web series, Gen, cigarettes and drugs, death eaters are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaisha_Loire/pseuds/Akaisha_Loire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Narcissa grab that drink. A (My) Immortal: Webseries fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Have a Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone or anyone reading this. Most important note i need to give is if you haven't watched (My) Immortal: the webseries, you won't understand. This is a drabble based on a comment Ron makes in the episode, Ron's Day. So, i hope you all enjoy. I have a couple of other drabbles planned, simply because i love this series so much.

Title: Let’s Have a Drink  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Cigarettes and drugs.  
Summary: Ron and Narcissa get that drink.

Standard Disclaimer applies. I do not own Harry Potter, My Immortal or the (My) Immortal the webseries.

Let’s Have a Drink

When Ron had offered to get a drink with Narcissa he honestly didn’t expect her to show up and tell him to come with her to get a beer. A nice beer, he might add. A fifteen,dollar beer with some fancy name he couldn’t pronounce. Yet, here they were, sitting in a bar, having a beer, Narcissa kicking back the tall glass before calling for another.

“So,” Ron began, her eyes turning to him. “What’s it like having a kid?”

“You ever pushed a bowling ball out of your vagina?”

Ron blinked several times. “Can’t say that I have.”

“Try it sometime and then come ask.”

“Sure, if I ever have a vagina I’ll let you know?” He answered, sipping his beer, savoring the flavor. “So, my best friend is dating your son.”

“They’re having sex,” she answered. “Goths don’t do relationships, they do casual hook-ups under the moonlight.”

“Casual hook-ups? That’s what it was with Malfoy then?”

“What can I say? Meth is a helluva a drug. With Voldemort in the background it was a good setting for a meet-up.”

“Right, of course. So, casual hook-ups? That mean your son is going to break Harry’s heart?”

“Despair makes for good death eaters, but I suppose, by the looks of the sex they’re having that won’t be for a while, unfortunately. Potter could do with more despair in his life.”

“Well, I think Harry has had enough des—what? What do you mean by the looks of the sex?” Ron questioned, picking up his beer, taking a drink.

“They were having sex on the couch, they do that often. Potter, at the very least, knows how to take it like a champion.”

Coughing into his drink, Ron put it down. “Well, that’s more than I ever need to know about Harry, and this has been sufficiently awkward, even more so that you watch your SON have sex.”

“Could you think of anything more goth?”

“You know what? Come find me when you turn down the crazy a bit, you’re a total MILF, but the crazy is a bit of a turnoff. You keep doing what you do with the death eaters and I’ll being seeing you,” he said, getting up and starting to walk off before turning around and grabbing his beer. “This is a damn fine beer, be a shame to leave it. But yeah, less crazy, right. Bye.”

-end-


End file.
